Hisashi Mamoru Akaasa
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = Kage = |-| Jōnin = |-| Chūnin = | float = | ref = }} is the who hails from the Akaasa clan of Amegakure. He is also the Akaasa Leader of his village. Son of the legendary founder of Juinjutsu master Hajime Akaasa and his wife Masami Akaasa, Hisashi would take the position as Leader of the Akaasa clan in Amegakure after his fathers death. Hisashi is also the first and current Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, as well as the Shodai Amekage which had been given to him after the reset. Hisashi has also lived for over 580 years with an appearance of a 19 year old, granted by a curse his father had bestowed upon him called the "Cursed Seal of Youth" in hopes that one day his son could bring peace as he himself had before his death. Background '''Part 1: The Beginning While a kid, Hisashi was arrogant and he had the personality that always started fights, Hisashi was a crybaby kid that ran to his Father once he got beaten up. It all changed once he began training to become a Shinobi. While training, Hisashi found out he had a beast sealed into his body, he did not argue for the fact is, his father would not of sealed the beast in him if his father did not think he would maintain control of it. One year had passed and he became a Genin at the day of his seventh birthday. He continued to train solo, until he was put in a Genin squad where he had two teammates: Cherī Burossamu Senju, the genius of the team, and Kuroi Honō Hyūga, the most skilled fighter in his team, and their sensei Shōmei Kuriētā Uchiha. Hisashi did many battles and missions and was promoted Chūnin, as well as his teammates, Hisashi was thirteen. Hisashi was ordered to fight his teammate, Kuroi. Hisashi and Kuroi headed toward the training ground, his sensei picked. Motivated by Kuroi to not hold back, Hisashi continued to smile, finally he was able to show that he's the strongest fighter of this squad. Hisashi landed near the lake that resides in the training grounds, as Kuroi landed near the opening to a forest. Hiashi smiled as he dashed toward Kuroi with incredible speeds, even for his age,, which he inherited from his father, Hajime Akaasa. In Hisashi's right hand was a Kusarigama, Hisashi held the chain part of his Kusarigama, which he started to create a circular motion with the chain causing the scythe like feature to spin, with his free hand. With his left hand, Hisashi would reach into his kunai pouch then pull out three kunai, which he then throws the three kunai at Kuroi, these three kunai was to distract Kuroi as Hisashi would take the advantage and send the sharp end of his kusarigama at Kuroi. Kuroi only sighed as he activated his Byakugan. Kuroi simply redirects the three kunai, by pulling out one kunai, Kuroi would send one of the three into a tree off to his own right, as Kuroi then throws his kunai quickly to make it clash with the second of the three kunai, then finally Kuroi would simply side step, but quickly place his finger into the hole at the end of Hisashi third and final kunai, but quickly Kuroi used Hisashi's own kunai to prevent the blade of Hisashi's Kusarigama from harming him. Kuroi then quickly used his left hand, which was his free hand, to reach around and grasp the handle of the Kusarigama, Kuroi then uses his enhanced strength, which Kuroi inherited from his father, and pulls Hisashi off of his feet, causing him to fly toward Kuroi's location against his will, this not being Hisashi's plan. Hisashi's eyes widen as he noticed that Kuroi had caught him and started to pull him in closer. To maneuver himself from the path Kuroi has sent him, Hisashi pulled out a kunai that had an explosive tag connected to it. Hisashi then flings it far in front of himself, and once he grew near the flung kunai, he would activate the explosive tag attached to the kunai, while simultaneously releasing his grip on the chain of his weapon, using the force of the explosion to send himself flying backwards. Hisashi does a back flip to get himself in a position to land safely. Upon landing, he slides for a second, but then takes off toward Kuroi, dashing side to side in a zigzag like motion. Hisashi smiled as, in his right hand a spiral of chakra began to form then started to spiral in great speed forming the Rasengan, he tosses a kunai toward Kuroi with his free hand. Kuroi destroys the handle of the Kusarigama then side steps the kunai, as Kuroi watched the kunai he noticed the tag, but before Kuroi could react, Hisashi appeared in front of Kuroi while simultaneously slamming the Rasengan into the stomach of Kuroi sending him crashing into trees within the path he was send from the impact. Hisashi, stood motionless where he hit Kuroi, continued to smile. Kuroi started to get up, then smiled, as he appraised Hisashi's skills due to finally advancing farther then his own. Hisashi and his team was then promoted to Jōnin, Hisashi was eighteen now. Hisashi and his team was split into different teams, to become leaders of their own teams. A few years later, Hisashi was sent on a mission with his team in which, something went wrong. Hisashi and his team was ambushed, though Hisashi quickly ordered his team to get behind him, this mission was pointed as a c-rank mission, but the requester for the mission lied and gave false details so that it would be cheaper to hire shinobi. Hisashi began to attempt to fend off the group, but was easily beaten, and was forced to watch his students be murdered. Hisashi closed his eyes as his anger started to take control, where he allows Kurama to take control due to the ever growing rage and anger he was experiencing, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Hisashi's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him, killing most of the ninja that had slain his teammates. The now enraged Hisashi started to destroy everything around him. After a while of being enraged, Hisashi finally regained control leaving the transformation he had undergone, his skin was a red color for a while, as he sat down near the corpse of his students. A group of Jōnin ninja eventually made it to his location to see Hisashi sitting motionlessly, staring at the ground. They then helped carry Hisashi back to the village and brought the corpse back, as well, to be buried in the Amegakure Cemetery. A year has past and he regained his composure. While he was wandering the the village, he had begun noticing a seal on his hand, this interested him, as he figured it was something his father had placed on him. Meeting his father face to face, he was able to ask the meaning of the seal. Only getting one answer, It will allow you continue this era of peace. Knowing that reason had to be important he decided to not question it anymore. Finally gaining a new team, he begun doing basic missions. Around this time he started to feel the power of kurama tearing away at his control. Haveing no idea how to stop Kurama from taking control he once again consulted his father. Having his father once again tighten the seal, that hold Kurama in Hisashi's body. After the seal was tighten his father would teach him how to tighten it himself before giving him the key to the seal, trusting Hisashi. Part 2: Akatsuki's Second Attack and His Journey. Many years had passed, Hisashi's now understood his father words, as he now outlived his friends and family. Being the last living person of the Master Era. He finally gained his father's place as the Amekage. While he ruled his village as it's kage he raged wars with other villages for the safety of his own. Unknowing to Hisashi, the Akatsuki has reformed and their first target was Otogakure's Jinchūriki. After a few years of wars, Hisashi would call a Kage Summit to announce a idea he had, a idea that would hopefully bring each village back to the trusting standing point. This idea was to create a exam thats to determine who is worthy of being a Chūnin. This idea was, after multiple discussion, agreed upon by the other Kage. During the first Chūnin Exam, he was able to witness the talent of this new era, it impressed him, but one stood out the most a young boy from Otogakure, Kutatsu Uchiha. Noticing the darkness in the boys heart, but at this time he didn't feel it was his place to help the child. After a few months after the exam, Hisashi found out about something that made him sick, a village that was created by a man who help save the world from the akatsuki, would house it. Knowing and confirming this rumor he came face to face with the leader, hoping he could defeat the man. After a intense battle and all the power Hisashi had, he could not beat the man, so Hisashi would fake his death be pretending his blew himself up. Knowing this wouldn't trick the Leader of Akatsuki, he would run and stay in hiding. As only the leader of the Akatsuki and the rest of it's members would know he is alive. After a while he made it to a old shack outside of Otogakure where he would live for a while to allow himself to heal the wound he gained from the battle. Whilst hiding he would watch over Kutatsu while he was there. After a month he would witness Kutatsu killing his own parents and gaining a fearsome power, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Thanks to this Hisashi would confront the enraged Kutasu. Kutastu would engade hisashi in a battle, which didn't last long sense the young Kutasu was inexperience with his new eyes and the intense stress the put on his young boy, caused his quick lost. Hisashi would then take the body under supervised training, he toughed young Kutasus will. This was the started of Hisashi's new two man team. After many years Kutasu had grown to control his power and gained a seal from Hisashi, Cursed Seal of Youth. Hisashi wandered the world with Kutasu at his side as his teammate. Years had past and the Akatsuki was once again destroyed and a new Era of Peace had begun, for it to not last to long, as Hisashi would learn that in every village the records and documents buildings was destroy but an unknown person. Hisashi felt obligated to return to his traitor village and take back his rightful place as it member, but this time he had Kutasu to help him return the Amegakure to it's former glory. Part 3: The Great Shinobi World War's. First Great Shinobi World War: Battle with Kazuhiko After many years had passed the First Great Shinobi World War had begun. Hisashi and Kutasu wandered the battlefield. They encounter many skilled ninja, but none that could withstand Hisashi's and Kutasu's combined power. Until they ran into a group of Kumogakure ninja, that just so happened their leader was the Raikage himself, the kage before Reset. Hisashi notice the power of the man leading this team of Kumo ninja. After beging confronted by the Raikage, a brief conversation was started before the battle started. It was agreed that the Kazehiko and Hisashi would face each other one on one, while Kutasu faced the group. Kazehiko and Hisashi ran to a clear battlefield where their battle begun. Without even a hesitation the kage would started to battle off by attacking Hisashi first. The battle started with a Taijutsu bought, but it quickly changed as the both started using jutsu. Sometime in the battle the tables was turned, as the Raikage was the one on the ground with Hisashi staring down at him. Hisashi's felt the intense about of energy coming from Kazehiko, being surprised that the Raikage had this much chakra left, but unknowing to Hisashi this wasn't chakra is was natural energy. Kazehiko as release the seal for the Tsuchigumo Style: Creation of Heaven and Earth. Knowing he had no choose but to use it, he would slam his hand together, as he entered the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Using all his speed, Hisashi barely escaped the ranged of the Massive Explosion. Turning to see a massive creator, Hisashi's eyes widened as they then shuts tightly, as a another talented shinobi gave his life for no reason at all. After returning to his normal form, he returned back to Kutasu to find all the Kumo ninja dead. He motioned Kutasu to follow, as they would continued to wander the battlefield. After many great battle had begun and ended sense the war started, but it finally came to a end. Hisashi and Kutasu has survised this war but belittle did they know that this was a beginning of a era of wars. As another ward, the Second Great Shinobi World War, was right around the corner. Second Great Shinobi World War: Battle with Katsu Many years had passed and now the second war had begun. Hisashi and Kutasu, returned after a long adventure, once they heard of the war. They were asked to join the war. Without a second on the battlefield, they ran into a group of Kirigakure Ninja. Disposing of this group quickly, they would gain news that the Amekage was attacked. Without a waste of time, Hisashi and Kutasu made it to the location the Amekage was, only to find a man started over the corpse of the Amekage. The man was the Iwagkure's very on kage, Akira Akio Kaguya. Hisashi kept his cool as he confront the Tsuchikage, Akira would attack Hisashi as three way battle begun. The Iwagakure Kage did not stand a chance and was defeated quickly by Hisashi and Kutatsu. Leaving the wounded kage alone, as Hisashi and Kutatsu went off to another battlefield. While they were traveling Kutatsu was ordered by Hisashi to go and back up the others. Having Kutatsu leave. Hisashi made it to a camp that was attacked. Searching the camp for clues, until the ones who attacked the camp appeared before him, being lead by a Mist Sannin. Hisashi started at the Kiri Sannin, she introduced herself as Mizuki Izo Misuto, after Hisashi interduced himself, the battle begun. After defecting her group quickly he not had to face her, a member of a clan that was unknown to Hisashi. After a while the battle ended with Hisashi standing over her corpse. He started to walk away but belittle did he know he was being trailed and watched by a Kumo group that seeked out revenge for Kazehikos death. This group was lead by the Kumogakure's Raikage. To be Continued. Personality Appearance Abilities Immortality Jinchūriki Transformations Jashin Ritual and Curse Ninjutsu Rasengan Space–Time Ninjutsu Sealing Techniques Summoning Technique Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Part III Chapter 1 Quotes Trivia * This character is owned by LockHeart, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in his Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, he is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. * The name means "Long-lived", which is very fitting since he has lived for over 580 years. ** The name means "Protector", which indicates he wishes to protect the Ninja World from, considering his history, Akatsuki. * Hisashi is the First Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. * Hisashi is the last known Ninja from the Masters of Ninja Arts Era. * Hisashi has fought all 3 Raikage, fighting each one during each of the three wars that has happened thus far. * According to the owner of this character: ** Hisashi's hobbies are training, protecting Amegakure, and helping out other Jinchūriki. ** Hisashi loves the rain, much like his father who founded Amegakure. ** Hisashi hates being looked down upon and being disturbed. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Amegakure Category:Blood type (AB+) Category:Characters Alive Category:Jinchūriki Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Medical Category:Ninja Category:Part 1 Category:Part 2 Category:Part 3 Category:Sagittarius Category:LockHeart